


Under Covered

by marvel_mockingbird



Series: Barton Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bobbi Morse & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hawkeye & Mockingbird - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marvel Universe, Oneshot, Protective Clint Barton, Short, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_mockingbird/pseuds/marvel_mockingbird
Summary: Bobbi gets ready for an undercover mission. She makes sure to give herself extra time to get ready, just in case.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Series: Barton Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000125
Kudos: 3





	Under Covered

**Author's Note:**

> Might add to this later. For now it is a super short one-shot.

#  Under Covered 

“I hate undercover,” Bobbi said from behind the bathroom door.  
“You gonna show Clint before you go?” Nat asked with a smile, form her place sitting on the end of the bed.  
“Well I have to walk that way. I am imagining a lot of staring and him not talking for a bit.”  
“Really? I am imagining him pushing you back into this room and taking that dress off immediately. Or he will immediately put more clothes on you because he is jealous that other people got to see you like that.”  
“Want to walk out with me, best case scenario you get to see Clint being an idiot, worst case you are my backup,” Bobbi explained as she walked out of the bathroom.  
“You look quite nice,” Natasha smiled. 

Natasha and Bobbi walked into the kitchen of the tower. Clint was sitting at the table, and eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up and saw Bobbi wearing a black bandage dress. There were cut outs on the side and a fair amount of cleavage showing. The dress was tight and showed off every curve of her body. It went to just barely past her finger tip, showing off her long legs. The spoonful of cereal Clint was attempting to eat was now falling out of his mouth and he dropped the spoon. His mouth was hanging wide open. It was no surprise that Tony was gawking at her. What was surprising was that Steve was obviously having trouble looking away and even Vision seemed to need a reboot. Natasha walked up behind Steve and punched his arm. He looked away from Bobbi and up at her. She gave him a bit of a death stare. Tony stood up and walked over.  
“That dress looks pretty tight. Getting it off must be a hassle, but don’t worry I can help you get that off.”  
“Shut it Stark!” Clint scolded loudly and banged his hands on the table as he stood up.  
Bobbi looked over at Natasha and smiled. Clint walked up to Bobbi and purposely stood in everyone’s eye line of Bobbi.  
“I have to go," she sauntered away with all eyes attempting to follow.  
He just stared at her, his mouth still open before grabbing her hand and pulling her into their room. This was going exactly as she thought it would. She made sure to have a bit over an hour before she needed to leave for her mission because this was not like anything she would ever normally wear. 

“What are you doing?” he asked shocked.  
“I have a mission Clint. I’m going undercover. I was telling you about this yesterday.”  
“Well you didn’t tell you would be dressed like this!”  
“Are you jealous?” she asked with a smile.  
“Well yeah! Why don’t you ever dress like this when it is just you and me?” he asked annoyed.  
“Well I thought you liked it better when I wasn’t wearing anything,” she pulled the straps down and showed him that she was in fact not wearing a bra or anything to cover her breasts under the dress.  
She laughed once her body collided with him. He pulled up the dress and found her panties, feeling relief that she was wearing some. She kissed him calmly and wrapped her arms around him. He gently pushed her up against the wall. She could feel his smile as he kissed her. She quickly found the zipper on his jeans and undid them. He grabbed her hand loosely.  
“Not right now. Can I have my turn?” he asked.  
She nodded. He did up his jeans before removing his shirt, provoking a childlike laugh. She kissed him roughly.  
“I love you Clint.”


End file.
